Konoha Television: Ninja Island
by TheAprilFool
Summary: Tsunade's insanity is back. Shizune fails to arrive before Ninja Island is set up! On a horrible cross of Survivor and Lost the ninja teams of Gaara, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai are left on an insane island... Sequel to Konoha TV: Sensei Swap
1. A Sequel!

Konoha TV: Ninja Island

CHAPTER ONE

And so the BoBoBo was gone! Never to darken a doorway in Konoha again! And if he ever returns we have several options.

OPTION ONE: Blame Orochimaru.

OPTION TWO: Blame Jiraiya and have him blame Orochimaru.

OPTION THREE: Blame Zabuza and have Orochimaru feel left out.

And so Shizune was set free! She walked into the village only to be bombarded with threatening emails via her Mac laptop. All of them told her to get PCs so she switched and found threatening emails telling her to get Macs. She can't win can she? Poor Shizune. She was thrown into the happy house, yes the building with huge pink letters saying HAPPY HOUSE, and because of that… Tsunade wasn't safe…  
"Dun, dun, dun!" Eric Matthews, from Boy Meets World, said. The author gives him a glare.  
"I'm dun." Eric says, dropping out of the story forever!

Tsunade finished watching the ending of Sensei Swap and was bored. Bored out of her mind. That combined with the fact that she was still without medications… She got an idea. An awful idea! A fun, for her, yet awful idea! It was time!  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay I shall call this meeting to order!" Tsunade said. "TV IS BORING! WE NEED TO FIX IT!" Everyone anime-fell and climbed back up into the chairs.  
"But you just finished Sensei Swap yesterday!" Kakashi said.  
"YOUR YOUTHFUL ATTEMPT TO FIX TV NEARLY COST US THE NARUTO TV SHOW!" Gai shouted.  
"I GOTTA GO POTTY!" Cried out a random Chuunin. Everyone pulled out bazookas and blasted at him. When they finished everything was destroyed but the chuunin.  
"Only one thing left to do…" The Chuunin said.

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha_

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

Everyone began dancing to the NUMA NUMA DANCE! As soon as it ended they all pulled out exploding notes and tossed them at the chuunin.  
"Maybe I should have done Cuban Pete…" he said. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Poor Chuunin. He only wanted to dance the Numa dance.  
"BACK TO THE MEETING!" Tsunade shouted. "Anyways! I have gone through my list of shows and have decided that the next show to be played is…. NINJA COOKOFF!" She shouted in the same way as she did the first time. "TWO NINJAS BATTLE TO THEIR END OVER PIE INGREDIENTS! Oh and I think the competitors should be Sakura and Neji."   
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Kakashi cried out. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"  
"WHY NOT!" Tsunade roared.  
"NEJI WILL DESTROY SAKURA!" Kakashi said.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that Sakura has no ability as a ninja because Sasuke hasn't left yet." Tsunade said.  
"Sasuke leaves?" Asuma asked. "Where does he go?"  
"On a youthful vacation?" Gai asked. "LEE DESERVES ONE! I SHALL GIVE HIM THE YEAR OFF!" Everyone looked at Gai and sweat-dropped.  
"Well excusing Gai," Kurenai said. "We just want to know where Sasuke goes."  
"He goes to the….**_ Forbidden Zone_**!" Tsunade shouted.  
"OH MY GOD!" Cried Kakashi. "NOT THE ZONE… what is the zone?"  
"The zone is…" Tsunade built up the moment slowly. "THE FEMALE RESTROOM!"  
Everyone anime-fell.   
"So Sakura gets stronger because he goes into the wrong bathroom?" Iruka asked.  
"No. She gets stronger because she eats spinach!" Cried Tsunade, holding up a can of spinach.  
"I thought you said she got stronger because Sasuke left." Kakashi said.  
"ALL LIES!" cried Tsunade. "THEY ARE AFTER ME!" She leapt out the window and fell onto the ground. "They can't get me if my life is over" With that she stopped breathing and blinking. She turned blue. Then she leapt up. "AAAIIIRRRR! Okay back to the meeting!"  
"YAY!" Cried the Chuunin dancing. A second chuunin had joined him! And…  
"GAARA?" Everyone cried.  
"Oh hi everyone!" He said smiling. "I am here because-"  
"IT IS DECIDED!" Cried Tsunade.  
"Uhhh, what is?" Gaara asked.  
"NINJA ISLAND COMMENCES TOMORROW! I WANT TEAMS OF GAI, ASUMA, KURENAI, KAKASHI, GAARA'S TEAM, AND THIS SOFT DRINK TO GO TO THE DOCKS AT THREE A.M.!" Tsunade shouted. "Also I shall now eat this chalk, who wants to watch?"

Everyone decided to run off instead. Gaara went to inform his teammates of their fate, although he forgot that they didn't have to listen.

"We are in trouble." Gaara said.  
"Why?" Temari asked.  
"We are going on TV tomorrow at three A.M. don't ask me questions or else!" Gaara said sitting down.  
"Why?" Asked Kankuro. Gaara turned to him.  
"Mommy…." Kankuro said.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's Notes: BoBoBo may or may not take part in this. And a lot of jokes are not of my creation. I just use them cause they are funny. So I will not take credit for all jokes. Just for placing them with Naruto characters in this story.


	2. Watch Out for that Sasuke!

CHAPTER TWO

"YOU'RE LATE!" Cried Sakura and Naruto at the same time. She turned and punched Naruto. "DON'T SAY WHAT I SAY!"  
"Sorry Sakura-san!" Naruto says. "I just looovee you sooooo much!" He had hearts in his eyes and Sakura began twitching. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Naruto. It was Naruto with a yellow bowl shape haircut wearing orange spandex…  
"What is wrong Sakura-san?" Naruto asked. "Lee recommended this stuff!"  
"I think you are Lee." Sakura said.  
"No one wants to hear why I was late?" Kakashi asked sadly.  
"NO!" Cried Le-Naruto and Sakura.  
"I AM NOT LEE!" cried L-Naruto.  
"YES YOU ARE!" Sakura cried.  
"I CAN HELP! I SOLVE EVERYTHING IN JUNGLE!" Cried a voice.  
_And here comes that protector of the innocent and all around good guy…_

_George, George, George of the Jungle!  
Strong as he could be!  
--Insert screaming here—  
Watch out for that tree!  
WATCH OUT FOR THAT…_

With that a man wearing nothing but a loincloth flew into view and slammed into Sasuke.

_BAM! Ooh Sasuke! _

Sasuke looked like he was ready to rip the heart out of the next person he saw. So he took it out by playing with dolls!  
"Guys, BoBoBo is gone." Kakashi said. "No need to play with dolls and act weird."  
"Oh." Sasuke said. He threw the dolls behind him.  
"Anyways, Yo!" Kakashi said.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Cried Lee-Naruto.  
"LEE GO TO YOUR OWN TEAM!" Sakura cried.  
"I CAN'T! GAI SENSEI IS TEACHING NARUTO THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SO I CAN SEDUCE YO-Uhhh I mean…" Lee knew he was done for.  
"NARUTO IS WITH GAI!" Cried Kakashi. "OH NO! THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR SHIKAMARU!" He pointed to Shikamaru who was snoring under a tree.  
"Hmm… guess not."

After many negotiations everyone was back in their proper teams."Soooo who wants to know why I was late?" Kakashi asked.  
"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" Cried Naruto.  
"YAY!" Kakashi said. "NOW I CAN TELL EVERYONE THE BOGUS EXCUSE I MADE UP WHILE READING ICHA ICHA PARAADISE!… uhh I mean… I got lost on the yellow-brick-road and Dorothy took forever to find me."  
"I'm starting to miss Gai." Sakura said.  
"YOU CAN'T MISS GAI! I AM THE AWSOME TEACHER!" Kakashi said. "So who wants to go to Hogwarts!"  
"MEMEMEMEMEMEME!" Naruto cried.  
"WELL YOU CAN'T!" Kakashi said, beaming. "BUT WE CAN ALL BE ON TV AGAIN! JUST COME TO THE DOCKS AT THREE AM!"  
"WHAAAAT!" Sakura shouted.  
"Tsunade's orders Sakura." Kakashi said glumly. "She is sending us all off on a show called Ninja Island."  
"Ninja Island?" Sasuke asked. "This sounds like a terrible rip-off… So it's probably going to be a mixture of LOST with SURVIVOR."  
"How could she do that?" Sakura asked.  
"Simple. She says she is sending us on a cruise for a reality show about people on a cruise. The cruise ship crashes and we are stuck on an island and the camera crew film what goes on and say they are only doing it because they have to film something." Sasuke said.  
"Wow… I wonder if you'll ever speak in that many words again!" Naruto said.  
"Hn…" Sasuke said, leaning against a post.  
"Anyways we all report at three in the morning!" Kakashi said.  
"Who else is going? Don't tell me it is just Neji and his team again." Sakura said.  
"No, it's actually BOBOBO!" Cried Kakashi. Sakura screamed! Naruto clapped. Sasuke… was Sasuke. And Shino stood there like a telephone pole. For he is Shino and Shino is Shinoish because he is Shino and Shinoish means being like a telephone pole or a tree or a dancing person in their underpants…okay Shino is glaring at me so I will just go ahead and say that the dancing one isn't true. (Credit to Link and Luigi for their Calendar fanfic that had many similar Shino jokes).  
"Just kidding!" Kakashi said.  
"Thank goodness!" Sakura said.  
"Gai's Team is coming!" Kakashi said.  
"Crud!" Sakura cried.  
"And Kurenai's Team! And Asuma's Team! And Gaara's Team! And a soft drink!" Kakashi said.  
"WHOOOOOO HOOOO!" Naruto cried. He ran around Shino and stood on his head.  
"Get off that lamp post Naruto!" Sakura said. Shino frowned. He didn't like being called a lamppost.

They arrived at the cruise ship; hey it was a cruise ship! Tsunade gathered them all to explain the rules.  
"Okay! We just want a good clean reality show about people on cruise ships!" She said. "See ya in three hours!"  
"Okay now she brought Gilligan's Island into this!" Sasuke said.  
"Well she is insane." Sakura said.  
"YOSH SAKURA-SAN!" Cried Lee. "MAY WE SHARE CABINS?"   
"NO!" Sakura cried. A cameraman zoomed over to them.  
"Ooh good drama!" Cried the cameraman. Lee burst out crying like a huge baby and Sakura walked off.  
"Guess not." The cameraman said zooming off.


	3. YOOOOUUUUUTTHHHH!

CHAPTER THREE

"Everyone is here but Gaara's team." Tsunade said.  
"Newsflash! They don't have to come!" Neji said, annoyed. "They are from the sand not the leaf!"  
"So what!" Tsunade cried. "I AM A SANNIN! A SANNIN!"  
"…Soooooo?" Shino asked. Everyone gasped!  
"A TALKING LAMPPOST!" Cried Rock Lee. "I MUST POKE IT!"  
Kiba held him back.  
"It's Shino!" He told him.  
"Shino did you know you look awfully like a telephone pole?" Lee asked.  
"Yes." Shino said. Then he walked onto the ship. Never to be seen again… okay well I have to poke fun at him some more! He is fun to make fun of so we'll see him again… but I just wanted to say we never saw someone again! I'll just pick up this random camera person and toss them out of the fanfiction.

OUTSIDE OF THE FANFIC

Camera Man: AUUUGHH! is thrown out

BACK INSIDE THE FANFIC

Gaara's team wandered up at that precise moment.  
"_I'm a little teapot short and… _what's the rest?" Gaara asked Kankuro.  
"I forget. I haven't heard that song in ages." Kankuro answered. He was twitching. Apparently Gaara had sung children's songs all the way there.  
"ANSWER OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Gaara cried.  
"I FORGOT!" Kankuro cried, cowering in fear.  
"Okay!" Gaara said walking away with a happy face. Temari backed away slooowly.  
"ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE IS HERE!" Tsunade cried.  
"WAIT!" Kakashi cried, slyly. He had a plan to keep them off the boat! "Where is the Soft Drink!"  
"He's onboard the ship." Tsunade said. Everyone anime-fell. Except Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru, who was too lazy to!  
"SOOOO BOARD THE SHIP WOOOHOOO!" Tsunade said. She pulled out a weapon and started firing it at them! "GET ON BOARD!" She ordered. They all ran onboard except Gaara. He turned to face her.  
"I will not be intimidated by that!" He said.  
"I have a secret weapon for you!" Tsunade said. "OOHHH GAAIIII! He loves youth!" "YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Gai, springing off the ship. He slammed into Gaara and hugged him.  
"THE HUG! IT BURNS!" Cried Gaara. He ran onto the ship and fought to get Gai off him. Tsunade laughed as the 'three-hour cruise reality show' had begun!

"_Welcome to Ninja Island! Here our four teams, and Soft Drink, will be dumped onto an 'uncharted island' complete with Island Natives, suspenseful hatches in the ground, and challenges to complete! And the worst part of all? They think they are on a three hour reality show about being on a cruise!"_ Someone's voice rang out over the boat.  
"Well now we know Sasuke was right." Kakashi said. He leaned back and read his book.  
"Kakashi-sensei… what's in the book?" Naruto asked.  
"You are too young to read it" Kakashi said.  
"Okay…" Naruto said. Then he grabbed it and ran!  
"MY BOOK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Kakashi. He ran in the direction of Naruto when he reached the other side of the ship Naruto was standing there. His eyes were closed and his face looked disgusted.  
He said nothing but held the book out.  
"Told ya you were too young." Kakashi said, grabbing it, smirking.  
"OOH GOOD COMEDY!" Cried the cameraman zooming up.  
"Too bad you missed it." Kakashi told him.  
"AWW MAN!" The cameraman said. He zoomed off to spy on Sakura and Ino, hoping they'd get in a fight. Instead they were both just laying down in bathing suits trying to get Sasuke's attention. Which they failed in doing because he was hiding with Adam West under a beach chair!  
"Why are you hiding?" Sasuke asked him.  
"Who's hiding? I am just staying out of the light." He hissed at the stream of sunlight that nearly touched him. "Away foul light!" Sasuke twitched.

"We are now reaching hour two of our cruise! We shall soon turn backwards to go back to Konoha. Thank you for listening." Said a worker on the ship.  
"Can we just skip to the part where we get deserted on an uncharted island?" Neji asked. He was laying in a beach chair just doing nothing. He wanted to go home. He had had enough of TV from Sensei Swap.  
"WHO TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO BE PUT ON AN ISLAND?" Lee cried.  
"The announcer who used the speakers on the boat to announce did." Neji said.  
"Hey Neji! Don't I look cute?" Tenten asked. She… looked no different.  
"No." He said. She walked off sulking.  
Camera crew zooms up too late like always.  
"STOP HAVING THE GOOD MOMENTS OFF CAMERA!" They cried.  
"It is supposed to be reality is it not?" Cried Ino.  
"Maybe we should just point the camera at the two females lying down in bathing suits. We'll get high ratings!" Cried a camera guy. The female camerawoman slapped him and chased him all over the boat insulting him for even suggesting such a thing.

Temari opened a door to find Kankuro sitting on his bed. Shino sat beside him. Kankuro was staring at him.  
"I can't for the life of me figure out why I have a telephone pole on my bed." He said. Shino glared but the sunglasses hid it. So he frowned harder than usual.   
SUDEENLY! THE BOAT STARTED MAKING HUGE JOLTS!  
"WE'RE FLYING OUT OF THE SKY!" The Captain said rushing forward."WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" With that the huge boat, that was somehow flying, crashed on an 'uncharted' island….

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Riiiiidge Racerrrrr!

CHAPTER FOUR

BOOM! The plane exploded! Everyone had parachuted to the island to safety though!  
"Wasn't it a boat?" Sasuke asked. They all walked through the woods looking for some place that would give them a clue of where they were. They stopped to point and laugh at Sasuke for thinking it was a boat and then they continued and Sasuke sulked. They stopped again when they got to a highway.  
"New York Exit 1." Read Sasuke.  
"Exit one?" Kakashi asked. "I guess only one of us can go through…. I vote… Gai!"  
"NO!" Cried everyone but Lee and Gai.  
"If anyone should go it should be Orochimaru!" Cried Jiraiya, pointing at Orochimaru.  
"NEWSFLASH! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" He cried. With that he raced off and Jiraiya followed.  
"STOP COME BACK! I MUST BLAME YOU!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
"I think that Gaara should go." Said Shino.  
"WHAAAT?" Everyone shouted. "ARE YOU NUTS!"  
"He isn't nuts he's a telephone pole!" Said Rock Lee.  
"Do telephone poles have brains?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him and muttered about how stupid he was.  
"Gaara should go." Shikamaru said. "He's the only one with a defense that strong. Who knows what this 'New York' is."   
"Well then Gaara can go!" They all agreed. Gaara walked forward muttering. After a long time of walking he found a turn that said EXIT ONE on a sign. He looked at the suspiciously empty road and followed it. The road went inside a large building. It was decorated with people from Legend of Zelda and Mario and Halo and GTA on the walls. Gaara's WTF face came out. Within a few seconds he found himself facing a sign that said  
'HAHA WE TRICKED YOU WELCOME TO E3 2006'.  
He gave a huge WTF face and sighed.  
"I guess it's nothing." He turned around only to have someone grab his shoulder and spin him around!  
"WHAT?" he cried. His sand hadn't stopped the guy!  
"Oh boy have I got a game for you!" The man said. "It's an action game that is based on real Japanese history! It even has giant enemy crabs for you to fight! Just flip them over and using real time weapon change, attack its weak point for MASSIVE DAMAGE!" Gaara continued giving him the WTF face  
"It's Ridge Racer!" The guy said. "RIIIIDDDGGGEEEE RACCERRRRRR!"  
"You die now." Said Gaara. The sand wrapped around the guy's neck and the guy realized that it might not have been a good idea to try and sell the game. "WAIT! WAIT! IT HAS A REAL GOOD PRICING!" He cried. Gaara sighed and set him down.  
"Can you tell me where we are?" He asked.  
"YES!" The guy said. "You are on the LOST ISLAND OF BOBOBO… well actually you are just on the Island that Tsunade bought which she allowed us to host E3 on this year!"  
"Okay thank you." Gaara turned around to leave but the guy spun him around again!  
"About Ridge Racer, Riiiiiddddge Raaccerrrr! It retails for five hundred and ninety-nine U.S. Dollars!" He jumped up and down excited. "ISN'T THAT A FAIR PRICE!"

A scream was heard over the distance.

"I think Gaara found someone." Kankuro said. Gaara came back an hour later.  
"There is nothing there." He said.  
"But we heard a-" Kankuro started.  
"There is nothing there." Gaara interrupted.  
"Okay. So what do we do?" Ino asked. "I vote that Shikamaru think up a plan to stop Tsunade from keeping us here."   
"Yes this is a job for …" Built up Asuma. "_Shikamaru!_" He pointed at Shikamaru who was sleeping. "Guess not…"  
"I think we might be on the verge of an attack." Said Neji. "Someone is in the bushes." Laughter was heard.  
"I AM THE MYSTICAL! THE MAGICAL! THE AMAZING FULGORE!" Cried a man walking out. "I train a mamodo!"  
"Was that spelled right?" Lee asked.  
"I dunno." I answered. "I don't watch Zatch Bell enough to know."   
"WELCOME MY NEWFOUND YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Gai shrieked to the skies. ZAP a bolt of lightning hit the delorian Fulgore was sitting in and he was transported to 1885.  
"Well that wasn't spoofing Back to the Future at all." Said Kakashi.

After five minutes…  
"Do I get to speak?" Kurenai asked.  
"NO!" Cried a little spear carrying munchkin. "NEVER!" Kurenai ran off and fell into a cow pie. Poor Kurenai.  
"Hey guys! There is this thing called E3 down where New York is supposed to be!" Naruto cried. He raced over to them. "I went inside and they have all these fancy thingamabobs! One guy was even lifeless! He looked like someone crushed him like Gaara would and he was in a booth for Ridge Racer." He held up the CD of Ridge Racer.  
"Gaara you lied!" Cried Temari.  
"Uhhh….. _London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down! My fair lady!"_ Gaara sang.  
"Oh god he's gone into singing mode." Said Kankuro.  
"DESTROY HIM!" Cried a voice.  
"I swear I just heard that soft drink talk." Said Naruto.  
"Soft drinks don't talk Naruto!" Sakura said, slapping him.  
"OOOWWW! Sakura-chan…. That was mean!" He said. Sasuke pointed at him. After a few seconds Naruto stepped aside. Sasuke's pointing finger followed.  
"Sasuke you are scaring me." He said.  
"I know." Sasuke said smirking.  
"STOP IT!" Naruto said. He hugged Sakura who slammed him into a tree.  
"GUYS WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Cried a man with white hair running out into the area.  
"Oh great, first E3 and now more stupid guests." Said Gaara.  
"Where do we have to go?" Kakashi asked calmly.  
"TO THE FUTURE!" Cried the man. "Now where is the delorian I just had it…"  
"You mean the one Fulgore took to the future?" Asked Kakashi.  
"YOU MEAN PAST MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I WIN ONE POINT FOR BETTER KNOWLEDGE OF DATES!" Gai cried.  
"Or you win one point because the author made a joke about how you believe we have a stupid rivalry going when I just humor you so you won't cry." Kakashi suggested. Gai had no answer to that and sat down to try and wrap his mind around it.  
"THAT'S THE DELORIAN!" Cried the guy, a bit late. "Now where is it?" Gaara looked at him angrily. Everyone took that as a sign and ran off to E3.

A scream was heard at E3. It came from where Gaara still was….


	5. Fresh Prince of No Sense

CHAPTER FIVE

Everyone apparently had a fun time at E3. Unless they were Sasuke, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Neji, Sasuke, Sasuke, and Shikamaru! Did I forget Sasuke or Neji? Just kidding! Anyways, onto the story!  
"Yo Uncle Phil!" Cried Will.  
"What do you want Will?" Asked Uncle Phil.  
"I want a Jelly Doughnut." Will said.  
"I'm not Geoffery." Uncle Phil Said.  
"Oh yeah…" Will said. And the subway guy from those commercials sat in the living room and turns to us.  
"Will is a loser!" He said. "And for dinner! Subways potato salads! They are just a bunch of raw potatoes mixed with salad! Buy it for-""FIVE HUNDRED AND NINETY-NINE U.S. DOLLARS!" Cried Kaz Hirai. The crowd burst into applause as he ran onto the set.  
"Why the heck are you here?" Asked the subway guy.  
"Um, this is the Fresh Prince…" Will said. "Not subway or E3."  
"So?" Both of the others said. Will shrugged and began dancing to no music. Uncle Phil had fainted. $599 for that salad was too much for him to handle.  
"Yo everybody!" Jazz said walking in.

OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE:

Jazz: AUGH! Goes flying

INSIDE THE HOUSE:

Jazz walked back in.  
"Hey, who did that?" He asked. "Pudgy uncle is unconscious."

OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE:

Jazz: AUGH! Goes flying

INSIDE THE HOUSE:

The audience cracked up over the lame jokes.  
"YO OUR JOKES AREN'T LAME!" Cried the writer of Fresh Prince, Harry Potter.  
"You write for the Fresh Prince?" Gaara asked.  
"Yep!" Harry said smiling.  
"Why the heck are we even here?" Asked Kakashi. "We are anime not live action."  
"We must be in a dream sequence." Will said. "Cue the cheesy white foggy frame that surrounds the picture of a dream sequence!" The edges of the screen became white and foggy.  
"This is annoying." Said Shino.  
"Oh look a telephone pole!" Will said. Then he screamed. "MAMA NOOOO!" Everyone looked at him with a WTF face while the audience laughed at the lame joke. He shrugged. "I have a fear of telephone poles." He said. They all continued giving the WTF face while the audience continued laughing.  
"Okay…." Will said. "Can we end this dream sequence?" The screen blurred out and blurred in like a dream sequence does… and everything was the same as it was in the dream sequence.  
"Dot. Dot. Dot." Kankuro said.  
"SHUT UP!" Gaara said, slapping him.  
"Don't you dare steal another joke and add 'WILL YOU SHUT UP!' onto the end of that!" Cried Temari. "We don't want the author of Ultimate Naruto Fanflash after us! He'll be on our tail for stealing 'Dot dot dot' from his puppet dancing sequence!"  
"Okay I won't." I said.  
"UP WILL YOU SHUT!" Gaara cried at Kankuro. Temari slapped her forehead.  
"What does this have to do with Ninja Survivor?" Asked Naruto.  
"OH MY GOD YOU ARE NOT NARUTO!" Cried Sakura. She attacked!  
"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, running for dear life.  
"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! BECAUSE…. I'M A TORPEDO!" Cried Sakura. Everyone gave her the WTF face. "Oh wait…" She said.  
"YOU STOLE A JOKE!" Cried Link, from the Matrix. He raced after me.  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, running for dear life. The audience laughed and began chanting  
'Link! Link! Link! Link!'  
"VOTE FOR ME!" I cried.  
"LINK! LINK! LINK! LINK!" They cheered harder. I turned to the readers.  
"I can never win can I?"  
"Well the writer is running what should we do?" Tenten asked.  
"Obviously we should just wait for him to get settled down again." Shikamaru said. "I suggest we all-" And he fell asleep.  
"Yo that dude is laaaaaazy!" Will cried. The Audience took a break from cheering and laughed. Then they went back to cheering.  
"WHY ARE ALL YOU GUEST STARS HERE!" Cried Tsunade, bursting in angrily. "I DID NOT ASK FOR GUEST STARS THIS TIME AROUND!"  
"RUN FOR IT!" Will cried. Then the whole audience and set of Fresh Prince, Link from the Matrix, and the cast of FP, Harry Potter, and the subway guy ran off. Kaz Hirai remained.  
"RIIIDGE RACERRRR!" He said smiling. Then he saw Gaara. "Um… I'll just be going."

"Oh great now we are lost in the streets of Hollywood!" Cried Ino. She ran over to Sasuke.  
"SASUKE-KUN PROTECT ME!" She cried. Sasuke just leaned against nothing. He is _that_ cool. Everyone stood there for a few seconds. Then they got hungry so they all went to Australia to eat from the Outback Steakhouse! Everyone had a good time…unless you are… please don't make me write them out again. I'd probably forget Sasuke and Neji like I did last time. Anyways afterwards they all bought plane tickets to this plane. When they got on it, it took off. And when it hit a certain place it crashed onto that Ninja Island again!  
"WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN HOLLYWOOD!" Cried Ino.  
"Yeah, now we have to deal with the cast of LOST too!" Cried Kakashi.  
"THIS SUCKS!" Cried a voice. They all looked around.  
"I swear I heard that soft drink say something." Said Lee.  
"Yeah right Lee." Neji said. The cameramen zoomed up.  
"OOOH GOOD! MAYBE A FIGHT WILL START!" The guy cried. Lee only sat down and started crying…again.  
"You guys suck at making good TV." The cameraman said before zooming off. Everyone looked around.  
"Anyone wanna go back to E3?" Asked Naruto. They all ran off towards E3 only to find it was gone!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Sasuke. Everyone gave him a WTF face.  
"What?" He asked. "I got cast as Darth Vader in a remake of Revenge of the Sith."  
"That's impossible." Naruto said. "Yo-"  
"NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR SASUKE-KUN!" Cried Sakura & Ino. They ganged up on Naruto until he turned Chibi and both of them just had to hug him because he was a chibi and Sakura and Ino loved Chibis.  
"We can decide this!" Kurenai said. "WE JUST USE SHIKAMARU!" She pointed at an empty tree. Everyone began to panic and started tearing the place up looking for him.  
"You realize not one character from LOST has shown up yet?" Said Neji. "Odd isn't it?" They all nodded and then went crazy over the lost Shikamaru again…  
Then they realized the set of FP had carried Shikamaru away…

COMPETITOR ELIMIATED: NARA SHIKAMARU  
REASON: GONE MISSING

"This is what happens on Ninja Island! Join us next time!" Said the announcer…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. The Numbers, Man!

Chapter Six

Sorry it took so long to get this up again. :( kicks self I hope to finish it now though. :)

"What will we do without Shikamaru!" Cried Ino. "HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE US HERE!"  
"Technically we left him on the set of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." Kakashi said.  
"HIS YOUTHFULNESS WILL BRING HIM BACK TO US!" Gai shouted. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
"If I were him I'd go back home." Sakura said, pouting.

At the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air:

"Yo L you gotta wake up." Will said. Shikamaru opened one eye then sat up shocked.  
"Where is everyone else?" He asked. "And why are you calling me L?"  
"Because you are lazy." Said Hillary. "I recommend therapy." The audience burst into laughter because Hilary was not the person to talk.  
"… too troublesome." Shikamaru said laying back down.  
"You do know your friends all went off without you?" Carlton asked. "You have to go back to them!"  
"…Too troublesome." Shikamaru said again. Uncle Phil stood up.  
"I'll give you troublesome!" He said. He took a step forward then couldn't move! Shikamaru stood up with his hands clasped together.  
"Kage Mane no Jutsu." He said.  
"What the heck are you doing!" Uncle Phil asked. Suddenly Shikamaru began to dance. And Uncle Phil began to dance… shaking the house.  
"STOPP!" Will cried. Shikamaru stopped. Then lay down.  
"This is too troublesome." He said falling asleep.

Outside of house:

Sleeping Shikamaru: … is tossed out of house

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Phillip! You have to get that sleeping kid off our lawn!" - Vivian.

BACK WITH OUR COMPETITORS:

A fat man ran up to everyone.  
"THE NUMBERS! THE NUMBERS MAN! THEY ARE EVERYWHERE! " He cried. Then he ran over to a soda machine and inputted some numbers. He got a soda in return.  
"THIS SODA IS CURSED!" He shouted tossing it to Shino. "TAKE IT STUPID LAMPPOST!"  
Shino looked…. Well like a lamppost.  
"Somebody kill that fat guy." Said a voice. "He's annoying me with this numbers talk."  
"I swear that soda just talked!" Said Kurenai.  
"THE NUMBERS MADE IT TALK MAN!" Said the fat guy. He shall be known as Hugo because that is his name.  
"Wrong soda can." Shino said.  
"TALKING LAMPPOST! THE NUMBERS ARE EVERYWHERE!" He said running in circles.  
"I'm gonna kill him." Gaara said. His sand raced towards the guy. Everyone ran away.

No scream was heard on the horizon….

They all returned to find Gaara was…gone!  
"OH NO GAARA!" Kankuro said. "HOW CAN HE BECOME KAZEKAGE WITHOUT EXISTING!"  
"He becomes Kazekage?" Naruto asked.  
"Uhhh I don't read the manga!" Kankuro said running off.  
"Well we have to find Gaara." Asuma said.  
"Or do we?" Kakashi asked. His eyes shifted around suspiciously. "Because I'm hiding him in this!" He pulled out a Pokeball. He threw it and it opened and a blast of white light and Gaara appeared. He was blue and lifeless.  
"Maybe I should have checked if there was air in there…" Kakashi said.  
"GAAARA!" Naruto cried.  
"HE NEEDS CPR!" Gai cried. He puckered up right above Gaara. Kakashi kicked Gai out of the way.  
"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" He cried.  
"HEY!" Gai cried standing up. "THAT WAS MY FUNNY!"  
"I am known as the copy ninja." Kakashi said smiling.  
"Can you all shut up?" Gaara asked.  
"Okay!" They said. And everyone was happy.  
"Does anyone other than me see that Gaara woke up?" Shino asked.  
"I am scared of that telephone pole." Naruto said.  
"THE NUMBERS MAN!" Cried Hugo running up. "THE NUMBERS!"

"Okay!" Cried a voice. "It is time to remove a competitor… wait Shikamaru was lost last chapter? But we had it set already! Every six chapters was a character removal! Aww crud…" I looked sadly at them all. "Wait a minute! This is my fanfic!" I cried, happily. "LAMP POLE YOU ARE OUT OF HERE BECAUSE I CAN'T KEEP USING YOU AS A JOKE! It'd be stealing… it's hard enough as it is to not write "And Shino was like 'no'". So get out!" Shino looked at me and was like 'Yes'.  
"Oh crud I spoofed that joke!" I cried. "I gonna get sued! But wait! I'll add this disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any jokes that I steal…. THERE WE GO!" . A police car drove up.  
"YOU JOKE THEIF! YOU GOING TO JAIL!" The cop cried out. I looked at the readers.  
"It's just my luck."  
"Well now that the author is gone, lets all go back home." Cried Kakashi, once I was gone.  
"Impossible." Said Shino.  
"SHUT UP LAMP POLE!" Cried everyone slapping him. He frowned more than usual.  
"Do you slap lamp poles?" he asked.  
"I do it every day!" Kakashi said. "Then I hug them to make them feel better! Because I'm a sour patch kid!"  
"My rival… that was the coolest thing I ever heard!" Gai cried. Kakashi turned to him.  
"You say something?" He asked. Gai got the huge anime face with the round eyes and square mouth.  
"YOU ANSWERED IN SUCH A COOL WAY MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" He cried. Tears flew down his cheeks. "SOMEDAY I WILL HAVE AN ANSWER JUST AS COOL!"  
"You are insane Gai." Neji said. "I hope I get sent home next."  
"I think we should put it to a vote." Tenten said. "All in favor of me going home?" Crickets chirped as Tenten was the only one to raise her hand.  
"YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN!" She said running off into the forest. She would return later. In fact she just did.  
"Hey!" She said.  
"Hey!" Everyone cried out happily. Suddenly a plane landed. And out stepped… Konohamaru!  
"YOOO! IM BACK!" He cried.  
"OH NO NOT KONOHAMARU!" They cried.  
"Lets beat him up and steal his chopper!" Cried Ino.  
"Too late for that!" Konohamaru said. "I brought protection!" Out stepped Samus and Link! Sepheroth and Cloud! And Master Chief. Master Chief looked at him and said  
"It's just me man."  
"YOU STOLE THAT JOKE FROM G4 DIDN'T YOU!" Link cried, Matrix Link, running at me. Forgetting that I was halfway across the world in jail for that very reason.  
"Anyways I have orders to get rid of the lamp post." Said Konohamaru. "So that's who is leaving with me. Come on lamp pole."Shino got on the chopper and did the most unshinoish thing. He laughed. It was a maniacal laugh. A laugh directed at them being trapped and him not. Everyone got chills from it. Good thing he is being dumped outside of the fanfic rather than back at Konoha….

COMPETITOR ELIMINATED: SHINO  
REASON: Dumped outside of Fanfic.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Come with me if you want to live

Chapter Seven

Okay so now the competitors are:

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari. Asuma, Ino, Chouji. Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba. Wow we are on Chapter Seven with so many people to lose!

Anyways….  
Two days after Shino was tossed out of the fanfic:

"I'm hungry!" moaned Naruto.  
"Shut up." Sakura said. She was hungry too and didn't need him to remind her of that.  
"Hn…" Sasuke said.  
"Will he ever speak in as many words as he did before?" Naruto asked.

FLASHBACK:

"_Simple. She says she is sending us on a cruise for a reality show about people on a cruise. The cruise ship crashes and we are stuck on an island and the camera crew film what goes on and say they are only doing it because they have to film something." Sasuke said.  
"Wow… I wonder if you'll ever speak in that many words again!" Naruto said._  
"_Hn…" Sasuke said, leaning against a post._

END FLASHBACK

"Who cares?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke-kun is cool!"  
Kakashi agreed with that. Kurenai agreed with it. Gai agreed with that. Ino agreed with it. Shikamaru was sleeping on the Banks' lawn. Chouji was eating chips. Shino was outside of the fanfic. Kiba was talking with Akamaru. Hinata was thinking about how cool Naruto was. Neji disagreed about it. Tenten wanted everyone to say she was cute but of course no one would. Lee hugged Gai in the sunset while they both cried about how cool Sasuke was. Temari thought this was stupid. Kankuro was playing with Pinocchio and Gaara was like 'I am going to kill you' but we all knew he wouldn't.

Suddenly a noise was heard in the bushes.  
"Don't you dare bring another guest star in!" Sasuke threatened. Suddenly… the soft drink fell out of the bushes. Everyone anime-fell.  
"Can we go two minutes without randomness?" Kankuro asked.  
"IT IS TIME FOR A CHALLENGE!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Everyone shouted. They charged at him. In ten seconds they had all tied him up and were preparing a nice fire.  
"Food!" They chanted. "Food, food, food, food!" And to this day everyone really wonders where Konohamaru went… Not really. They all knew he went to Disney World…Or was kidnapped by aliens… or they ate him… or something or other. The point is that no one ever saw him again.

A plane flew over the island! They all looked up and waved at it trying to get the attention. Then they sent a huge thing flying at the plane… oh so that is where Konohamaru went. They set him on fire and threw him at the plane. Well he hit the plane and it exploded and fell onto the other side of the island.  
"That was a brilliant idea!" Gai said. "IT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!"  
"Please, for the love of God, explain to me why that was good." Neji said.  
"BECAUSE NOW WE CAN TRAVEL TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND AND BEGIN THE NEXT ARC OF OUR STORY HERE!" Gai cried.  
"…Why is that a good thing?" Kankuro asked. "I like it here as we are."  
"I don't. I want to go home!" Sakura cried. "I WANT HOT COCCO AND TO WATCH THE SUPER MARIO BROTHERS MOVIE! THE BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD!…" She noticed that everyone was looking at her. They all had their WTF faces on.  
"I like Mario movie!" She said.  
"Mesa Jar Jar Binks!" Jar Jar said. Everyone pulled out bazookas and shot him. And then half the world burst out cheering over his end!  
"Well we have to go see if anyone is okay." Asuma said.  
"Why?!" Kurenai asked.  
"I have looked underneath the underneath!" Kakashi said. He was standing in a dirt hole.  
"Uhhhh…" Kurenai said.  
"This dirt which was underneath the underneath of the first bucket full of dirt has told me that we must seek out the other plane to make sure they are okay so we can eat them and become cannibals." Kakashi said. "Who objects?"  
"Not me!" Gaara said. He had a huge smile on his face.  
"Okay lets go!" Kakashi said. He and Gaara held hands and skipped off into the forest together. We'll catch up with them later.  
"Okay who votes that we stay here?" Asuma asked. Everyone raised their hands.  
"And who votes that we kill the cameramen so they stop filming us?" Ino asked. "I need to be clean to be on film!"  
"Nah we could use them later." Tenten said. "I have to perform one of my magics where I need human sacrifices." She then giggled. It was an evil giggle. It sounded like a normal giggle but you could _tell_ it was evil. Just because it was Tenten giggling.  
Everyone blinked.  
"Okay everyone in favor of finding Kakashi and Gai and leaving Tenten here with the cameramen?" Kurenai asked.  
"But I am right here!" Gai said.  
"I mean Gaara." Kurenai said."But I am right here!" Gai said.  
"Are you Gaara?"  
"No."  
"Then you are not who we are after."  
"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" And with that Gai kicked Kurenai and knocked her out. He extended a hand out to the others.  
"Come with me if you want to live." He said. Then he ran off after Kakashi and Gaara.  
Everyone ran off after Kakashi and Gaara leaving two of the five cameramen and Kurenai behind with Tenten. Tenten smiled evilly.  
"Just the amount of sacrifices I needed…" She said. "Excellent…"


	8. Hinata is not Pleased

Chapter 8

"Well now here we are in chapter eight. We get to go hunt for people who were on a plane!" said Gaara happily.  
"And we get to eat them!" Cried Kakashi.  
"YAY!" Gaara shouted.  
This same conversation had been going on for the past two hours. Just with different wordings.  
"Today, in chapter eight, we hunt for people from fallen plane!" Gaara said.  
"Then we feast!" Kakashi cried.  
"YAY!" Gaara shouted. See what I mean?  
"Those guys are annoying." Kiba said.  
"Arf!" Cried Akamaru.  
"We are looking for people who were on that plane!" Gaara cried. "This is chapter eight!"  
"When we find them…. We be hungry no more!" Kakashi said.  
"YA-" Gaara started. Then he fell!   
"OH MY GOD WE'VE FOUND A HATCH!" Cried Sakura. "YAAAAY!"  
"Hmm.. looking underneath the underneath…" Kakashi said, standing in a hole right next to the hatch big enough so that if it went all the way around the hatch would be uncovered. "We can uncover it in a week."  
"Can't you just dig like you did that hole?" Sasuke asked.  
"Don't be silly Sasuke!" Kakashi said. "The dirt told me to fill it back up and to have you guys dig." With that he filled the dirt up and sat down to read his book.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"Has anyone realized that Hinata has not been mentioned, save twice, in this entire fanfic?" Hinata asked.  
"Yep!" Everyone said.  
"Hinata not pleased." Said Hinata.  
"Okay." They replied.  
"LimeCat is **NOT** Pleased!" Cried a cat… a normal cat… that walked off after that.  
"Wow that sentence rhymed!" Cried Rock Lee. "IT IS THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH!"  
"Hinata want to kill Lee." Hinata said.  
"Why are you talking in third person? And why are you not stuttering?" Kiba asked.  
"Because Tenten fixed Hinata. That was her magic." Hinata said.  
"So Kurenai and those two cameramen were sacrificed so you could talk in third person and not be nervous?" Kiba asked.  
"Yes." Hinata said.  
"You aren't gonna go all crazy and kill us one by one are you?" Kiba asked. Hinata laughed.  
"Why would you assume that?" She asked, hiding the big knife she held behind her back.   
"I don't know!" Kiba said smiling. Then he hugged her and then she melted.  
"Hinata?" Naruto asked, poking the puddle.   
"Oh well!" They all said. They scooped her up into an empty bottle that they found lying around just at that moment.

"I can't believe we crashed on an island!" Cried Mario. "We were supposed to land on Isle Delfino hours ago!"  
"I know!" Peach said.  
"I am Toadsworth." Toadsworth said, standing there like a mushroom.  
"Oh Toadsworth!" Everyone said. Then they all proceeded to jump on his head giving him a headache.   
"DYYYNNAAMMIIIC ENNNTNTRRYYYY!" Gai cried. He slammed his foot into Toad and sent him flying back into the remains of the plane.  
"GAI!" Cried Kakashi, angrily. "What happened to the elements of surprise?"  
"They ran off." Gai said. Kakashi slapped his forehead.  
"It's-a me! Mario!" Mario said.   
"Okay good! He's fat!" Gaara said. Sand wrapped around Mario. "Lets eat!"  
"You believed that?" Kakashi asked.  
"You were kidding?" Gaara asked. He felt foolish. He set Mario down. He looked at Kakashi and was all 'I am going to kill you' but he didn't, He didn't.  
"Well-a. I-a think-a that-a we-a must-a eat-a mushrooms!" Cried Mario. He ate a mushroom and shrunk to the size of a mouse.  
"oh no!" He cried in a squeaky voice they could barely understand. "I-a be-a shrunken…a"  
I walked up and stepped on him. He flew up and suddenly down beneath the ground while the losing music from New Super Mario Bros played.  
"Well that gets rid of one annoyance!" I said walking off.  
"I despise you." Neji told me.  
"Thank you!" I said. "You despise a lot of things and I am glad to be one of them!" I walked off with a HUGE smile on my face. Neji stood there stunned that someone was glad that he didn't like them! He sat down to sulk. Sasuke was also sulking.  
"Why are you sulking?" Neji asked.  
"The boat thing in chapter four." He said.  
"You suck." Neji told him.  
"I know." Sasuke said.

So they decided to eat Toad because he was a mushroom but he ran off and fell out of the sky despite running on the ground because I picked him up using my powerful Author Powers and dropped him off the empire state building. He hit the ground and was flat. Hey, he's a videogame character!

"So now that Toad is gone what do we do?" Sakura asked.  
"You guys still have yet to dig that hatch." Kakashi said.  
"But it'll take a week!' Sasuke said.  
"Good!" Gaara said laughing.  
"Hey Gaara!" Kankuro said. "You can se your sand to dig up the hatch!"  
"No." Said a voice.  
"There goes that soft drink again." Said Neji.  
"Kakashi can soft drinks talk?" Naruto asked.  
"Don't know." Kakashi said. He was covered in bandages for some reason.  
"Why don't you look _underneath the underneath_?" Kurenai asked.  
"Because I tried." Kakashi said. "I looked underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath the underneath but the lava wouldn't speak to me and only caused me pain… WHY LAVA! WHY MUST YOU HURT INSTEAD OF INFORM! YOUR BROTHER, THE DIRT, WAS NEVER SO CRUEL!" Everyone backed away from Kakashi slooowly.  
"I'm Toadsworth." Toadsworth said.  
"SO!" Kakashi asked. "YOU LOOK UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH AND FIND THE LAVA!" He cried. With that he threw Toadsworth into the hole that led to the lava he uncovered by looking underneath the underneath the… I'm not gonna say it again.

They all decided it would be best to go back to the hatch and see what was in it.  
The next week would be a loooong one. Full of digging that Gaara, or Kakashi, could probably do in a few seconds. Sadly Gaara was too busy singing Barney's love song and Kakashi was too busy reading Icha-Icha to help out.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. The Hug Chapter

Chapter 9

"KAKASHI SENSEI HELP US DIG THIS HATCH NOW!" Cried Sakura.  
"Heh, if only the timeskip had occurred." Kakashi said. "You'd be threatening then. Sadly you are weak." He walked over to a 100000 ton weight that just happened to be there and lifted it with one finger.  
"Can you do this?" He asked. Sakura had no answer for that and just went back to digging. She turned around just as the finger Kakashi lifted it with poked a hole in it. It was an inflatable! Poor Sakura didn't see that though. Let's all laugh at her expense!

HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA!!!!!

Okay now that we got that out of our systems.

"Must you film us?" Asked Kurenai to the cameramen.  
"Yes!" They said. "It is our sworn duty as Cameramen of the ninth potato!" Kurenai sighed.  
"You know… they only want us to dig up this hatch." Sasuke said. "Why are we playing their game?"  
"I'm Toadsworth!" Toadsworth said.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Cried Neji. He kicked Toadsworth faaaaaar away. Actually he kicked him two inches. He twitched. Poor Neji.  
"Hinata despise hatches… Hinata will eat you all!" Cried Hinata. She was still melted and in that bottle so no one took any mind to it.  
"What happened to Hinata?" Kurenai asked. Okay maybe _she_ found it odd.  
"Tenten sacrificed you and two cameramen to give Hinata a new personality." Said Ino.  
"Sadly that personality wants to kill us." Said Kiba.  
"Arf!" Akamaru said.  
"THAT DOG IS SO YOUTHFUL!" Cried Rock Lee.  
"YES HE IS!" Cried Gai.  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the first one in nine chapters. Lets do that nine times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the second one in nine chapters. Lets do that eight times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the third one in nine chapters. Lets do that seven times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the fourth one in nine chapters. Lets do that six times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the fifth one in nine chapters. Lets do that five times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the sixth one in nine chapters. Lets do that four times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the seventh one in nine chapters. Lets do that three times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the eighth one in nine chapters. Lets do that two times!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred. Wow the ninth one in nine chapters. Lets do that one time!

"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OHH GAAIII SENNSEI!"  
"OHHH LEEE!!!"  
"GAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENNSEEEII!!!"  
"LEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And the sunset sequence occurred! Okay we done with them. I hope you enjoyed the repetitive hugging.

"Tenten didn't sacrifice me." Kurenai said.  
"AWSOME"! Kakashi said. He gave her a huge Bugs Bunny kiss, despite having a mask on, and sat back down to read. Kurenai fell over and died. Okay not really she just stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock that Kakashi would pull a Bugs Bunny.  
"Wait!" Neji said. "If Tenten didn't sacrifice you then how did she change Hinata's attitude?"  
"She sacrificed herself and two cameramen." Kurenai said. "Betcha saw that coming! Didn't ya readers?!"   
"Readers?" Asked Ino.  
"Does anyone else realize that Team Seven is the only team without an eliminated member?" Asked a voice. Everyone immediately forgot Gaara's team was there, including Gaara's team.  
"That Soft Drink is right!" Cried Gai. "YOU GAIN A POINT MY RIVAL!"  
"Ummm yay?" Kakashi asked.  
"WOOOOOO WHOOOOOO!" Cried Gai running in circles. "MY TEAMS YOUTHFUL VICTORY WILL GIVE ME ALL THE POINTS I NEED!"  
"So you can end the annoying one-sided rivalry?" Kakashi asked.  
"No! So I can win this annoying one-sided rivalry!" Gai said. "IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!"

A day later…

"Kakashi we can't finish this hatch! Please dig it out!" Cried Kiba. But Kakashi was gone! They looked around for him.  
"CURSES! Now we must find my youthful rival as well!" Gai said.  
"WE SHALL FIND KAKASHI-SENSEI IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!" Cried Rock Lee.  
"YES LEE WE SHALL!" Cried Gai.  
"STOP!" Cried Neji. "I will not tolerate another hugging sequence." Rock Lee and Gai looked at each other then at Neji.  
"OHH NEJJJJJIII!" They both cried pulling him into a three-way hug. The sunset appeared as Neji struggled to get away.  
"THE NUMBERS MAN! THEY ARE ON THAT HATCH! DON'T DIG IT UP MAN!" Cried the same fat guy we know and love as Hugo.  
"DIE HUGO!" Cried Sakura slamming the hatch door onto him. "Hey I got it open!" She said.  
"YAAAAYYY!" Everyone said. They all raced down the ladder and into the room to find… Kakashi. And a very disturbing site of him making out with his book. He looked up at them and chuckled.  
"…Uh…yo?" He asked.  
"YOU SICKO!" Cried Sakura she ran to punch him but he put a hand up to stop her.   
"Remember the weight I lifted!" He warned her. She ran and hid behind Naruto.  
"YAY SAKURA CHAN LIKES ME!" Cried Naruto. He hugged her and she slammed him into a bookshelf. Which fell over to reveal a TV studio. They were in a TV studio! Or not… it was a picture of a TV studio! Everyone fell over as Sasuke pulled it off the wall and began eating it.  
"You eat paper?!" Sakura cried. Ino looked scared at her Sasuke-kun. He nodded and held some out.  
"Want some?" He asked with his mouth full.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Cried Gai. "EVERYONE IS CHANGING AS IF BOBOBO WERE HERE BUT BOBOBO IS NOT HERE!"  
"Yeah, I've been wondering about that." Kakashi said. "I've never wanted to kiss my book before."  
"And I never wanted to eat paper before…" Sasuke said. "Oh wait… I've been doing this since my parents lives ended…" Ino fainted.  
"I love ramen!" Naruto cried. Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened. Smoke billowed into the room. Two figures stood there.  
"We are the reason for the changes." Said one voice. "_Believe it_!"  
"Yes we are!" Said the other. "You all might remember me!" And the two figures stepped into the light.  
"NO WAY NOOOOOOOO!" Cried everyone.

"MAMA NOOOO!!!!!" Cried Will. He looked at the others in the FP studio and chuckled at saying that for no reason.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Anakin Skywalker, in the middle of his battle with Obi-Wan.   
"What was that about?" Obi asked him.  
"I don't know." He replied.

"BLLLLAAAMMMME OOOROOOOCHIIIIMAAARUUUU!!!" Cried Jiraiya. He was in a restaurant and had no reason why he just shouted that but he did so then he sat back down embarrassed and the women he was with walked away due to his insanity.

Competitor Eliminated: Tenten  
Reason: Sacrificed to make Hinata insane.

"_Who are these two people? Why does one of them have a huge round head? Or is that… his hair?! And what is with 'Believe it!'? Find out soon!_" Said the announcer.  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Kibabo

Chapter Ten

"I think you all might remember me." Said the guy with big hair. His companion had spiky hair and also stepped forward.  
"And me! _Believe it_!" He said.  
"You!" Cried Naruto. He pointed at… himself? No! It was not Naruto! It was the evil DUB Naruto!  
"You!" Cried Dub Naruto. He pointed at… himself? No! It was not Dub Naruto! It was the original Naruto!  
"STOP REPEATING LINES! WE HAD ENOUGH OF IT WITH THE HUGGING SEQUENCE IN CHAPTER NINE!" Cried Sakura.  
"Oh Sakura, you are so beautiful!" Said the figure with big hair.  
"Sakura-san is mine!" Cried Rock Lee leaping forward.  
"BUT I AM YOU!" Cried Dub Rock Lee stepping forward.  
"DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!" Cried Eric Matthews.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at him. He ran off whimpering.  
"Wait a second!" Kurenai said. "Why would we remember you?" She asked Dub Rock Lee.  
"Because I am ROCK LEE! AND YOU HAVE MY JAPANESE COUNTERPART WITH YOU!" He said.  
"BUT I AM ROCK LEE!" Rock Lee cried. "OH SAKURA-SAN! SAY YOU LOVE THE ORIGINAL ME!"  
"NO!" Cried Sakura. "DUB OR NOT I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOUR EYEBROWS ARE LIKE BIG HUGE…rectangles…" She faltered. Everyone stared at her.  
"Wait a second." Kakashi said. " Why would you want to change our personalities as if you were BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo?"  
"I am glad you have asked that!" Said Dub Rock Lee.  
"I'll tell them! _Believe it!_" Cried Dub Naruto.  
"Okay!" Dub Rock Lee agreed.  
"Now for a lot of flashbacks!" Dub Naruto said. "_Believe it!_"  
"OH NO!" Cried Sakura.  
"OH NO!" Cried Rock Lee.  
"OH NO!" Cried Naruto.  
"OH NO!" Cried Sasuke, yes Sasuke.  
"OH NO!" Cried Neji, hey if Sasuke could….  
"OH NO!" Cried Kiba.  
"OH NO!" Cried Hinata.  
"OH NO!" Cried Kurenai.  
"OH NO!" Cried Asuma.  
"OH NO!" Cried Ino.  
"OH NO!" Cried Chouji.  
Kakashi just sat there reading his book. They all looked at him.  
"What?" Kakashi asked. "Oh wait! I know! 'OH NO!'" He cried.  
"OOOOOOHHHHH YEEEAAHHHHHH!!" Cried the Kool Aide Man jumping through the wall..  
"YOU SPOOFED FAMILY GUY!" Cried Brian from Family Guy.  
"OH GOD THEY ARE ONTO US!" Cried Kakashi. "THEY CAN'T FIND OUT ABOUT TSUNADE SPOOFING ADAM WEST OR HIS CAMEO IN CHAPTER THREE!"  
"WHAT!" Cried Peter. "You've been stealing our jokes?! Well ))# YOU!" He cried. "WHAT THE CRAP?!" He asked.  
"You got censored." Kakashi explained. "This show doesn't come on AS. It comes on the Konoha TV network and they began to censor all programming. Coincidentally right around the second or third episode of our last TV voyage."  
"YOU T))#s!" Peter cried. They laughed at how he couldn't get his words through.  
"OHHH!" Cried Quagmire. He ran over to Sakura and Ino. He started looking at them. So then future Sakura came and slammed her fist into him sending him flying.  
"Thank God I changed the future!" She said.  
"What did you change?" Sakura asked. Future Sakura looked at her.  
"Nothing really… he only asks us how old we are, we tell him, he mentions wanting to have done something that the TV network would censor to us but is now sad for us being too young and then Dub Rock Lee and regular Rock Lee attack and kill him. I saved his life." She told her past self.  
"Idiot." Sakura said. Future Sakura ran off crying.

At Teatime:

"This tea is spiffing Kakashi." Said Asuma. He was wearing a fancy suit with a tophat. Kakashi was wearing… his Jounin outfit.  
"Well yes it really is!" He said happily.  
"I am Lord Peter Griffin!" Cried Peter. Everyone looked at him.  
"Geeze I thought the old teatime routine would make him leave." Said Kakashi. "The dirt told me that!"  
"WHERE'S MY DIRT?!" Cried Jack Sparrow. He turned to me. "Captain! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"  
"Okay fine!" I said.  
"WHERE'S MY DIRT?!" Cried _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. Then I tossed him out of the fanfic because he is Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"Well at least things can't get any-" started Asuma.  
"NO!" Cried Peter. "Don't say that! When you say that… things don't get worse!"   
"At least things can't get any worse." Kakashi said.   
"Crap." Peter said. Thunder boomed and it started raining… Popsicles.  
"I really am beginning to doubt that BoBoBo has honored the deal and left forever." Kakashi said.  
"Who is BoBoBo?" Asked BoBoBo, who is suddenly sitting next to Kakashi.   
"He's a guy who looks just like you." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded. Sakura looked at BoBoBo with fire in her eyes. She was just about to attack when a light brown toilet seat slid into view.  
"_It's peanut butter potty time! Peanut butter potty time! Peanut butter potty time! WAYAT WAYAT WAYAT WAYAT! NOW THERE YOU GO! THERE YOU GO! THERE YOU GO! THERE YOU GO! Peanut butter potty! Peanut butter potty! Peanut butter potty! Peanut butter potty! Do the Peanut butter potty!! The Peanut butter potty!! The Peanut butter potty with a baseball bat!_" Sang the toilet, dancing in front of them. KAPOOOW IT WENT FLYING!  
"KONOHA SENPU!" Cried Lee. Then he landed on his butt. "OW!"  
"OH LE-"  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone roared at Gai.  
"Poor Peanut Butter Potty!" Cried BoBoBo. "He was a good kid!"  
"I know!" Kakashi said. "Well, you broke the rules BoBoBo."  
"Who's BoBoBo?" BoBoBo asked.  
"I'm not really sure. My memory is fuzzy." Kakashi said. "So I'll just say it's that guy." He pointed at Kiba.  
"ME?!" Kiba asked.  
"DIE YOU! GOOOO FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR!" Cried BoBoBo. He flew at Kiba and Kiba went flying.  
"HE'S BOBOBO IDIOTS!" Cried out Kiba.  
"Well now that BoBoBo is gone… what do we do now" Asked Kakashi.  
"He's not gone." Sakura said, angrily.  
"That's because I own this island." BoBoBo said. "Tsunade came to me!"  
"What!" Cried Kakashi.  
"And in this game the fate of everyone is dictated by a card game!" He was suddenly wearing a duel disk. "Or at least… The BoBoBo Roulette will decide a person whose fate will be decided by this card game!" He spun the wheel. "SHIKAMARU!"   
"He already got kicked off." Kakashi said. BoBoBo spun the wheel again. "SHINO!" He cried.  
"He wasn't even on the contest!" Sasuke said.

OUTSIDE THE FANFIC:

Shino narrowed his eyes and mentally put Sasuke on his list of people to destroy.

BACK IN THE FANFIC:

BoBoBo spun it again.  
"Shikamaru!" He said.  
"JUST PICK SOMEONE!" Cried Sakura. BoBoBo spun the wheel.  
"Looks like it's a combo!" He said. "Jelly Jiggler and Uchiha Sasuke versus me! BoBoBo! And to make this interesting… Lets make it a BOBOBO GAME!" BoBoBo glowed and FWOOOSH! BoBoBo world appeared!  
"You are separated from your friends." BoBoBo said. "Now… Yugi, if you will." His afro popped open and Yugi popped out!  
"Okay!" He pulled out a duel disk.  
"Now Yugi, from my afro, and I will take on you two. The loser gets banished out of this contest!" BoBoBo said.  
"So I just beat you and you disappear… until this contest is over?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Okay I accept."   
"Choose one of three Duel Monsters BoBoBo Style Decks! " BoBoBo said. They all grabbed their decks and shuffled them and inserted them into the disks. Yugi sighed.  
"I always play with my grandfathers stacked deck." He said.  
"Okay!" BoBoBo agreed.  
"Wait that's against the rules!" Sasuke said.  
"Screw the rules! I got Yugi!" Cried BoBoBo.  
"AND IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Cried Yugi.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: This will be my last Naruto fanfiction. This is the last Konoha Television and the last Naruto fanfic I will finish writing. If I write anything else it will most likely be something based on another show or book or… you know.


	11. THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!

Chapter Eleven

"Wait! It's against the rules to stack your deck!" Cried Yugi.  
"Screw the rules I have you!" Cried BoBoBo.  
"Okay!" Yugi said. Sasuke stared at them with a WTF face.  
"Okay! We'll each draw a card and the card with the highest Attack Points will go first." Yugi said. "Draw!" They each drew their cards.  
"I DID GREAT!" Jelly Jiggler said. Then he realized that his card only had 100 points. "Oh…"  
"I did THE BEST!" cried BoBoBo. He held up … a monster with 50 attack points.  
"Looks like I did best!" Yugi said, holding up the Dark Magician.  
"Nope." Sasuke said, he held up a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" Yugi roared. "THAT IS KAIBA'S!"  
"I just took what BoBoBo gave me." Sasuke said. "Let's get this over with?"   
"Okay!" BoBoBo said. "You go first Sasuke!"  
"Okay… I'll play…Uchiha Sasuke." He said, placing a card of himself on the field.  
"THAT"S NOT A CARD IN THE GAME!" Yugi roared.   
"It is in BoBo World." BoBoBo said.  
"Oh okay!" Yugi said, smiling.  
"Okay I'll end my turn with that." Sasuke said.  
"I'll counter with Dark Magician!" Yugi said. "I'll end my turn just for the sake of making this duel last ten chapters."   
"Okay! Me next!" Jelly said. "I CAN'T DO THIS! I DON'T HAVE FINGERS!" He fell over onto the floor crying.  
"Then it's my turn and I'll summon three BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBos." BoBoBo said. Three BoBoBos appeared on the field.  
"Wait that's against the rules!" Yugi said.  
"ATTACK JELLY JIGGLER!" Cried BoBoBo. "WIPE HIM FROM THE GAME IN ONE HIT! FIST OF NOSEHAIR!" The BoBoBos turned to BoBoBo.  
"We don't want to." One said.   
"Yeah, we want to eat turkey." The second said.  
"TURKEY TURKEY TURKEY!" BoBoBo roared. All the BoBoBos and BoBoBo ate turkey at a table while Yugi, Jelly Jiggler, and Sasuke watched.  
"This is the oddest duel I've ever fought." Yugi said.  
"I've had worse times." Sasuke said. "Besides, didn't you duel him before?"  
"No that was Yugi." Yugi said. "I am big Yugi."  
"I'm pretty sure it was you." Sasuke said.  
WHAAAMAMMMMM! Sasuke went flying into a wall from nosehair. He looked at his LP counter go down to three. He looked up with a WTF face.  
"Now! YOUR MOVE SASUKE!" BoBoBo cried.  
"Did you just bypass the monster and strike his Life Points directly?"   
"Yes." BoBoBo answered. He was wearing a Yugi-like getup and wig. Yugi now had the WTF face on.  
"GOOO! TSUNADE!" Cried Sasuke. "DESTROY THAT BOBOBO!" Tsunade appeared.  
"GUESST STARS!" She roared. She ran around trying to attack them but was a hologram. After only succeeding to destroy the hologram BoBoBo's she sighed and gave up. Then she disappeared.  
"Your monster has abandoned you! Time to lose!" Cried BoBoBo.  
"If you haven't noticed your Life Points are at zero." Yugi said.  
"What!" BoBoBo cried. Then he broke down sobbing. "Nooo how could I lose! How could I lose? It's not fair!"  
"Heh, my move!" Yugi said. "I'll fuse Dark Magician with this BoBoBo monster card with Polymerization! TO FORM! BOBOPACHIGGLER!" BoBoPachiggler appeared on the field. "Now! BoBoPachiggler! MAJIDE ATTACK!"   
FWOOOOSH! They entered the world of Majide!  
"When you find yourself yearning to say "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Then it is Majide time!" BoBoBo said. "It's the most lethal attack that-" At that moment the guy in the black robes with skeleton body from Family Guy appeared and poked him. BoBoPachiggler disappeared and they reappeared in BoBoworld.  
"Heh, my turn again!" Sasuke said. "And your life points are open!"  
"OH NO!" Yugi said.  
"I ATTACK WITH BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Cried Kaiba. The blue eyes attack hit Yugi and knocked his life points down to 1000.  
"Wait! How can you be in this duel?" Asked Yugi. "That's against the rules!"  
"Screw the rules! I have money!" Kaiba said.  
"YOU STOLE A JOKEE!" Matrix Link yelled, attacking.  
"GET A LIFE MORON!" I cried, running for it.  
"Okay it is time to end this duel!" Cried Yugi.  
"My turn." Sasuke said. "And I summon NARUTO!" Naruto only had 500 ATK points.  
"HEY GIVE ME MORE ATTACK POINTS!" Naruto roared.  
"I'll now use Naruto's special ability!" Sasuke said. "GOOOOO RASENGAN!" Naruto formed a clone and the Rasengan appeared in his hand. His ATK points rose to 550.  
"YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" He roared at me.  
"Sorry I made a mistake." I said.  
"Good!" He said. Naruto's life points lowered to 450.  
"WHAAAAT!" He roared. 350.  
"STOP IT!" 250  
"YOU STOP NOW!" 150  
"STOOOOP!" 50.  
"ATTACK YUGI!" Cried Sasuke. Naruto attacked and slammed his fist with the Rasengan into Yugi's stomach. As the air was released his attack points rose to 9500.  
"THAT HAS TO BE AGAINST THE RULES!" Yugi cried as his life points lowered to 0.  
"Too bad." Sasuke said. "I win."  
"TOO BAD YOUR FATE IS SEALED!" Cried BoBoBo. He looked up and in his eyes was! THE MARK OF A HOMUNCULOUS! Wait… wrong anime spoof. He had the millennium eye!  
"See how you fare without your soul!" Cried BoBoBo. A ray of light shot past Sasuke out of BoBoBo world and hit Sakura! She fell over and her image appeared on a blank card!  
"Now I have your soul!" BoBoBo said. Sasuke twitched. BoBoBo World disappeared and BoBoBo skipped off happily. Yugi just stood there shocked.  
"I lost…" He said. "BUT YOU ALL BROKE THE RULES!"  
"GET OUT YUGI!" Cried Kakashi. "You lost!"  
"Fine!" Yugi walked away, dejected. Then he popped back up.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOST!?" He shouted.  
"You told us." Kakashi said.  
"Oh …" Yugi said. "Can I replace your soulless member?"  
"You replacing Sakura?" Asked Kakashi. "She is a vital part of our team! … Okay sure." Kakashi slapped a Konoha Forehead protector on Yugi. Yugi smiled.  
"Now we've lost Sakura chan!" Cried Naruto. "SASUKE YOU ) YOU DID THIS!"  
"I did nothing idiot." Sasuke said.  
"You hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.  
"BoBoBo had some weird eye and put her in this card." Sasuke said, holding it up.  
"I think I know how to get her out!" Cried Kakashi. He was covered in dirt again. "The dirt said to rip the card in half!"   
"Okay." Sasuke said, he ripped it in half. The image on it faded and then so did Sakura's body.  
"Oh crap." Kakashi said. "Sasuke did it!"  
"SAKKUURRAAA!" Cried Naruto.  
"Oh well." Sasuke said. "I don't care."  
"YOU DON'T CARE?!" Naruto asked with surprise.  
"Nope." Sasuke said.  
"I knew that." Naruto said, with a fake smile.  
"Nope." Sasuke replied.  
"You suck." Naruto said.  
"Nope." Sasuke replied.

COMPETITOR ELIMINATED: Sakura. Soul ripped in half.

Kakashi: SASUKE DID IT!  
Sasuke: SHUT UP! hits him  
Gaara: is all: I'm going to kill you but won't

TO BE CONTINUED!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My reasoning for this being my last Naruto fanfic is that I no longer am interested in Naruto. I'll finish this and move onto other fanfics or stories. This also means there is no longer any chance of BoBoBo-Bo Naruto continuing. Sorry.


	12. The Brothers

Chapter Twelve

"So now what do we do?" Asked Kurenai.  
"Hinata vote that Hinata eat you all." Hinata said.  
"I'm fine with that." Kiba said. They looked over at him and he shrugged.  
"Better than being stuck here."  
"I'll agree with that." Kakashi said.  
"Now the author has nothing to spoof though. What can he do?" Gai cried out.  
"That's right!" I cried. "I have no inspiration for this chapter!"  
"OH NOES!" Everyone cried, yes even Neji and Sasuke.  
"So anyone have any idea what to do?" Asked Naruto.  
"I dunno, what do you want to do?" Asked Sasuke.  
"I dunno." Naruto said, turning to Kakashi. "What do you want to do?"  
"I want to read my book while you guys dig up a hatch but that's already happened." Kakashi said.  
"I wonder what happened to our dub selves." Said Lee.

WITH DUB SELVES:

"ORLY?" Asked an owl.  
"YES! WE ARE KONOHA NINJA!" Dub Naruto cried.  
"ORLY?" It asked.  
"YES REALLY!" Dub Lee cried.  
"NO WAI!" Cried another owl.  
"This sucks." Dub Naruto said.  
"ORLY?" Asked the first owl. Then it picked him up in its beak and carried him off. The second owl grabbed Dub Lee and flew off as well.

WITH REAL SELVES

"THEEE NUUUMMBEERS!" Hugo cried running up to them. "THE NUMBERS MAN! Hey where'd the lamppost go? THE NUMBERRRSS!"  
"The lamppost got kicked off." Sasuke said. "I wish Shino had come instead."  
"That was Shino." Kiba said.  
"Hey look it's a town!" Sakura cried. They all raced into this town.  
"Hey what are you folks doing here?" Asked a deer that walked on two legs.  
"FOOD!" Cried Gaara. He chased it.  
"AHH!" The deer cried.  
"IT'S POTTY TIME!" Cried the Mask, sliding into view. "P-O-T-T-WHY? BECAUSE I GOTTA! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!" He ran away looking for the bathroom.  
"This world is strange and I want to go home." Kiba said.  
"I vote we go find Shikamaru." Asuma said.

At the Fresh Prince:

"PHILLIP! A MONTH HAS BEEN LONG ENOUGH! GET THAT SLEEPING KID OFF OUR LAWN!"

Back with our friends:

"WIIIIIIII" Cried a big human-sized remote for Nintendo's newest console.  
"OH MY GOSH WE CAN CONTROL THE WORLD WITH YOU!" Cried Kakashi. He leapt on the Wii remote and it carried him off screaming "WIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
"Anyone else find that extremely weird?" Asked Neji.  
"Not really." Everyone replied.  
"Oh okay…" Neji said.  
"I'm making a glorified cameo!" Pegasus, from Yugioh, said.  
"JOKE THIEF!" Cried out Neji suddenly. Everyone looked at him oddly.  
"I did not see that coming in a million years." I said. "You are getting too weird… JOIN SHINO!" With that I tossed Neji outside the fanfic. Everyone laughed at that.  
"So now what do we do?" Yugi asked."We have to spoof LOST some more so around now some 'others' should arrive and kidnap the main characters." Kakashi said. "That means everyone else is safe."  
"YOU'RE NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Everyone shouted at him.  
"BEHOLD!" Cried people in dark robes walking into the area. "WE ARE THE BROTHERS!"  
"I thought it was Others?" asked Lee.  
"Nah, we'd get sued if we used Others." The lead Brother said. "Now we are here to kidnap the main characters! That means Kakashi is safe!"  
"Crap!" Kakashi said, kicking the ground.  
"Now Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba come with us!" Said the 2nd Brother.  
"Yes!" Said the Lead Brother.  
"Okay!" Said the 'main characters'.  
"Really? There's not gonna be a struggle?" Asked the Lead Brother. "I brought this gun so I could threaten you with the loss of Chouji!"  
"Chouji's only been in the story four times, counting this one." Said Sasuke.  
"Wait! I'm a main character!" Cried Yugi.  
"Of Yugioh." Said the Lead Brother. "But that'll do. You come with us as well." Yugi's face split into a smile and he followed with the other 'main characters'.

"Well now that Sasuke and Gaara are gone what do we do?" Kakashi asked.  
"They also took Naruto, Yugi, and Kiba." Kurenai said.  
"Who?" Kakashi asked.  
"Naruto is your student and you let Yugi on your team to replace Sakura." Gai said. "YOU MAKE SUCH A YOUTHFUL TEAM NOW!"  
"Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. Now I have to go check my emails." Kakashi said. He walked over to a laptop. "_I love my laptop! It's time to check my email! Because I'mmmm_-" Kakashi threw on an outfit in two seconds. "_STRONGBAD!_"  
"Kakashi is Strongbad…" Gai asked. "HOW YOUTHFUL!"  
"Hinata… want… food!" Hinata cried.  
"Have we even fed her since she turned evil and liquid?" Asked Ino.  
"Have you spoken until now?" Asked Asuma.  
"YES!" Ino cried.  
"Didn't know, you're not a main character." Asuma said.  
"I AM SO A MAIN CHARACTER!" Ino cried.  
"Oh you are?" Asked a Brother. "Come with me."  
"YAY!" Ino cried.  
"OH MY GOD IT'S INO!" Asuma shouted. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US INO?!"  
"WAIT! I'M A MAIN CHARACTER!" Cried StrongBad (Kakashi)  
"No you're StrongBad. A Homestarrunner character." Said the Brother. "Nice try." With that he skipped off.  
"I was kidding about being Strongbad…" Kakashi said. "The outfit doesn't even look authentic." And it didn't either. It was just a red Ritz crackers box over his hands and head.

IN THE SHADOW REALM:

"Brains." Said the skeleton monster.  
"I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" Cried Sakura.  
"Brains…" The monster said, sadly walking away defeated.

Sakura is stuck in the Shadow Realm! Sasuke, Ino, and Gaara are with the Brothers! What will happen next?

Competitor Eliminated: Neji  
Reason: Objected to use of a joke.

* * *

Author's Note:

The story will end with chapter 15. Sorry but there will be no conclusion to it. I merely decided to post up the last four chapters for you guys to see. Though I may start a new story in the future. Not based on Naruto though.


	13. The House

Chapter 13

Sasuke woke up  
"My head…" He said. "It feels fine…" He looked up to see he was in a cage. Across the path there was another cage. Inside was Yoda.  
"Help me you must." Yoda said. "Escape we must. Evil… the Brothers are."  
"I'm gonna ignore you and try and figure out this complex device that could kill me." Sasuke said, smiling.  
"Good as well that is." Yoda said. He ignited his saber. "But escape I will!" He cut through the bars and walked out. He looked to the right and saw a huge laser gun powered up and pointing at him.  
"Oh (bleep)" Yoda said. **ZZZZZAAAPPPPP!!!!!!**  
"Oh man, we lost Yoda!" Said the Lead Brother, Eric Matthews.  
"YOU!" Sasuke cried.  
"ME!" Cried Eric.  
"I thought the Author got rid of you!" Sasuke said.  
"He let me come back as the head of the Brothers." Eric said.  
"Okay." Sasuke said.   
"HEY!" Eric shouted. "What happened to your shirt? It's blue! It was black last night!"  
"It was too dark to see the color last night." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah…" Eric said, smiling. "So what happened to your shirt? It's blue now."  
"I am not bothering with this." Sasuke said. "Where's Ino?"  
"Oh she's in the pit of destruction, being ripped to shreds as we speak." Eric said.  
"WHAT?!" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm just joshing you, Topanga loves me, they are fine!" Eric said.  
"To- what?" Asked Sasuke.  
"She's married to my brother, but she loves me." Eric said.  
"Yeahhh…." Sasuke said, not believing him.  
"ERIC!" Cried out a voice.  
"OH NOES!" Eric said.  
"I AM THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL BROTHER! THE LEADER OF THE BROTHERS LISTENS TO ME!" Cried the voice.  
"YES BOB!!" Eric said.  
"BRING SASUKE TO THE HOUSE!" the voice cried.  
"Okay time to go to the house!" Eric said.  
"The house?" Sasuke asked.

The House:

"NOOOO!" Cried Sasuke. "ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" "Come on! Everyone's waiting." Eric said.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke ran to try and get away.  
"You have to stay here for two weeks!" Eric said. "That's what Bob said."  
"I WILL NOT STAY HERE WITH THOSE PEOPLE! I REFUSE!" Eric picked Sasuke up and started dancing.  
_"You're staying in the hooouse! You're staying in the hooouse! You're staying in the hooousee! Which nobody can deny!_" Eric sang.  
"I DENY! I DENY!" Sasuke cried. Eric ignored him and walked inside.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted with every step towards the house Eric took.

Non 'main characters'.

"So now the spoof of Lost has begun." Said Kakashi. "The dirt says we must go and find Sakura and Sasuke and rescue them."  
"I VOTE THAT WE GO AND FIND LEE!" Cried Gai. "LEE IS GONE AND I MUST HUG HIM!"  
"NO MORE HUGS!" Cried Asuma.  
"Can I have a big part now?" Chouji asked. "All the 'main' characters are gone."  
"Yes! But only until we get them back!" Cried out Asuma. "So onto Bel-Air!"  
"NO!" Kakashi said. "Shikamaru was eliminated."  
"Oh… crap…" Asuma said.  
"Okay, we are gonna go find the 'main' characters." Kakashi said.  
"Okay!" Everyone said.  
"Right after this…" Kakashi said.  
"What?" Asuma asked.  
"_YO MY MOM! SHE GAVE ME A DOLLAR! SHE SAID GO BUY A COLLAR! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO COLLAR! INSTEAD I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!_" Kakashi sang. "_YO MY MOM! SHE GAVE ME A NICKLE! SHE SAID GO BUY A PICKLE! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO PICKLE! INSTEAD I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! SOME GUM!_"  
"YOU USED THAT SONG TO DELAY US?!" Everyone shouted.  
"Yep!" Kakashi said. He tried to blow a bubble but blew his mask off! Everyone looked to see he had… no face there. There was literally nothing but bubblegum floating and being chewed.   
"I see why you wear a mask my eternal rival… THAT IS SO COOL!" Gai shouted. Kakashi put a new mask on.  
"Well now everyone knows why I wear a mask and why I can't get a woman!" Kakashi said. Tears appeared in his eyes. "I'M GONNA GO AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" He ran off and jumped off a cliff! He fell and landed right where he had stood originally!  
"That was fun!" He said. "The dirt told me it would be!" He stood up. "Okay lets go!"

The House

Sasuke was brought inside with Eric. Eric set him down and walked outside, shutting the door behind him.  
"This isn't happening…" Sasuke said. Akamaru whined. Kiba bet him shivering. Naruto was hugging Ino, shaking. Ino was too busy looking around frightened to care. And Gaara was all 'I am going to kill you' but he won't… he won't… They were all in a living room of a house. There was a single TV in front of the couch and an alcove behind it. Two swinging doors with a fireplace in-between were to the right of the couch. And a stairway on the left that went up and to the right to the next floor.  
"I know this place." Ino said. "I've seen it before but I don't know where."  
"I know where…" Sasuke said. "My brother used to watch this show all the time…" He was shivering. "The show is so happy … it's too happy…"  
"Let's get out of here!" Kiba cried.  
"Hey lets go greet the new children!" A voice said, that sounded just like The Voice.  
"Oh no!" Cried Sasuke. "It's him!"   
"Him?" Asked Naruto.  
"Yes… it's Bob…" Sasuke said.  
"Bob?" Ino asked. "Oh no… I know where this is!"   
"Hello!" Said Danny Tanner (Bob Sagett), walked into the room. "Welcome to our home!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" All of the ninjas shouted.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes I have a weird thing for sitcoms.

I noticed a mistake in this chapter but decided to leave it in. Kakashi says they have to go and find Sakura but she's not kidnapped with the main characters.. Lets just say that no one in the story noticed because that's how stupid they are.


	14. DANNY SMASH!

Chapter 14

"Ninja Island…the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Ninja ship: Ninjerprize. It's ongoing mission: to explore Ninja Island and find back the characters of Sasuke and Sakura. To boldly go… where no ninja has gone before!" Kakashi said.  
"SHUT UP!" Cried Kurenai. "You've been saying that for the past hour! And you forgot the other characters… plus SAKURA WASN'T EVEN TAKEN!"  
"But it's cool! And the theme song hasn't popped up yet!" Kakashi whined.  
"How did we get a starship?" Chouji asked.  
"It's called a NINJA SHIP!" Cried Kakashi, grabbing Chouji by the neck and swinging him around.  
"I-Get-It!" Chouji said.  
"Good!" Kakashi said. He was wearing a red captain uniform from Star Trek and his standard mask.  
"Captain," Said Spock. "I am reading some life forms in the planet below."  
"OF COURSE YOU ARE YOU MORON!" Hinata cried. "IT IS EARTH!"  
"Yes it is Earth." Spock said. "Your anger is not logical. The captain asked me to scan for life forms."  
"That I did!" Kakashi said. He smiled happily.  
"Captain stupid." Hinata said. "Hinata should be captain. Hinata would wipe out Earth."  
"That is precisely why Hinata is not captain!" Kakashi said. "Now! Spock! Scan the Moon for life forms!"  
"Yes, captain." Spock said.  
"Even if Shikamaru isn't part of the contest… can't we beam him up?" Asuma asked. "Pllleaase?"   
"Okay!" Kakashi said.  
"Scan for Shikamaru! Mr. Spock!" Kakashi said.  
"Before or after I finish my sweep of the moon, Captain?" Spock asked.  
"After!" Kakashi said.  
"But-" Asuma stared.  
"**I AM CAPTAIN!**" Kakashi shouted. "**NO ONE SHALL OPPOSE MY DICTATORSHIP!**"  
"Okay!" Everyone else, except Spock, said.  
"Okay, there are several life forms on the Moon. The biggest being the humpback whale." Spock said.  
"AMAZING!" Kakashi said. "Lets go eat Burger King!"  
"But that's not even true." Kurenai said.  
"Who cares? It's amazing!" Kakashi said.  
"What about Shi-"  
"**I AM CAPTAIN!**" Kakashi shouted. "**NO ONE SHALL OPPOSE MY DICTATORSHIP!**"  
"Okay." Everyone said, including Spock.  
"Scotty, are you ready to beam us into Burger King?" Asked Kakashi.  
"Yes Captain." Scotty said.  
"TO TRANSPORTER ROOM!" Kakashi cried. "Except Spock because you have pointy ears! And Asuma because you talk about Shikamaru too much. And Hinata because you are evil. And Gai because I just don't like you." He walked off to the transporter room with Kurenai, Temari, Kankuro, and Chouji.  
"But I wanted to eat a youthful meal." Gai said.

The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

"PHILLIP! IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH! GET THAT KID OFF OUR LAWN!" Vivian shouted.  
"I will after breakfast." Uncle Phil said.  
"That's what you said yesterday!" Vivian shouted.  
"I will get it done Vivian."  
"I kinda like the dude. He's funny… like a lawn gnome." Will said.  
"He's really nice to me." Ashley said. "It was fun to talk to him!"  
"Maybe we should just let him live with us?" Will asked.  
"No! I am not sharing my money with him!" Carlton said.  
"I didn't say he'd be part of your family Carlton… but you and he do have that white thing in common." Will said.  
"Hardy har har." Carlton said.  
"MORTAL KOMBAAAAT!" Shouted Sub Zero. He started fighting Geoffery with his pwnsome haxxor fighting skills!  
"HAXXORS!" Cried out Geoffery. "I PWN MORE AT HAXXORING THAN YOU! I PWNS JOOO!" "Geoffery?" Asked Vivian. Geoffery looked around and saw nothing was there.  
"I'm sorry madam." He said. "I lost control for a few minutes."  
"Well let's all go talk to that kid!" Will said. For no real reason everyone agreed. Including Hilary and Carlton! And Nicky, he's five you dork. However, the second they got around Shikamaru a bright light surrounded them.  
"ALLIENS!" Cried Nicky.  
"Naw, it's just…" Will started. Then as they appeared in the transporter room of the Ninjerprize he saw Spock. "ALLLLIIIEEENNNNNS!"

Full House, House:

"Why did you all scream out like that?" Danny asked.  
"This isn't happening." Sasuke said. He curled up and began sucking on his thumb.  
"Now, now. No reason to act like a baby." Danny said, patting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke jumped up and ran to the door.  
"LEMME OUT!" He cried.  
"Hey don't mess up my living room!" Danny said. "You won't like me with a messed up living room."   
"Wait, if this is the house of Full House… where are Joey and Jessie and Rebecca and the other characters?" Asked Ino. Everyone but Danny looked at her with a WTF face. Ino laughed.  
"I used to watch the show all the time." She said.  
"They… _messed up my living room_." Danny said.  
"But Joey's your best friend." Ino said. "You'd forgive him."   
"If, by 'forgive', you mean that I ripped his privates off then yeah." Danny said.  
"It's time to Duel!" Yugi shouted. He opened his duel disk, which knocked over a lamp, which shattered.  
"My living room…" Danny said.  
"Yugi you idiot!" Cried out Sasuke. "Now he's gonna get us all!" Danny was turning huge and blue!  
"He's not breathing!" Lee shouted. "I shall provide the youthful CPR!" He leapt towards Danny. Danny grabbed him.  
"DANNY SMASH!" Danny yelled. With that he used Rock Lee as a hammer to attack the others. They ran up the stairs to try and hide up there.  
"RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Cried Danny. They were safe! So they went into the room of the character DJ. Inside they found all the other characters! "I thought he killed you for ruining his living room?" Sasuke asked.  
"He only got Joey." Jessie said. "We got upstairs."  
"It was all because of that radioactive cookie that he bought from a little old lady for two cents." DJ said.  
"Ooookay." The Naruto characters, and Yugi, said.  
"I wonder what happened to Lee." Kiba said.  
"AHHHHHH MY PRIVATE AREA!" Lee's voice came up the stairs. "OOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"  
"I don't envy him." Yugi said. They looked out the window to see Lee go flying by as he flew up into space. When he got up there the cold helped ease the pain. And he saw Joey!  
"Hello youthful companion!" He said.  
"Hello… looks like Danny got you too." Joey said.

COMPETITOR ELIMINATED: ROCK LEE

REASON: Danny Tanner destroyed his privates because Yugi messed up Danny's living room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Concerning what my next story will be. I think I'll base it off of One Piece. Though it is uncertain.


	15. Yaguri

Chapter 15

"This is great!" Danny said. They were all sitting around a table eating. Everyone but him was pale and didn't know what to do. After five minutes Yugi stood up.  
"It's time to play a shadow game!" He said.  
"Shadow game?" Danny asked. He laughed. "What an interesting name for a game. Is it one you play in the dark?"  
"Something like that." Yugi said. "You play it in the shadows." He picked up the dish of mashed potatoes and held it up by one hand.  
"You be careful with that!" Danny said.  
"Oops." Yugi said, evilly. He dropped it on purpose! The dish shattered and potatoes flew everywhere.  
"YOU GOT MY KITCHEN DIRTY!" Danny roared. His yes turned red and he stood up. "DANNY SMASH!" He grew huge and blue again.  
"Shadow game!" Yugi said. The puzzle he wore began glowing and Danny and Yugi were suddenly in a dark area of nothing but darkness and darkness surrounded them and was everywhere and everything was all dark except them and Yugi's puzzle was glowing and he looked all evil in this dark area of nothing but darkness and darkness surrounded them and was everywhere and everything was all dark except them!  
"Let the shadow game begin!" Yugi said.  
"DANNY SMASH!" Danny roared.  
"The first person to break a cup loses." Yugi said. He held out a cup to Danny. "Begin."   
"DANNY SMASH!" Danny slammed his hand down on Yugi's hand where Yugi held the cup.  
"MMMMYYY HHHAAANNNNNDDDDD!" Yugi cried.

"It's okay Yugi." Sakura said. "You tried your best to stop Danny Tanner. And you did stop him."  
"I know… but because he broke my hand… I am confined to the Shadow Realm for all eternity." Yugi said  
"I'm not!" Sakura said. "Thanks for the body!"   
"WAIT! YOU CAN'T!" Yugi said.  
"Why not?" Sakura asked.  
"Because I'm a… a… I got guy parts!" Yugi said.  
"NEAT!" Sakura said.  
"Perhaps that was best left unsaid…" Yugi said, as Sakura disappeared from the Shadow Realm to take over Yugi's body.

"Yugi?" Sasuke asked. "Is that you?"  
"SASUKE-Kun!" Yugi cried out. He hugged Sasuke tightly and held on. "SASUKE-KUN I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
"GET OFF ME!" Sasuke roared. He pulled away and stared at Yugi (Sakura) with a WTF face.  
"Where's dad?" DJ asked.  
"Yugi confined him to the Shadow Realm!" Yugi said, smiling.  
"Newsflash…" Ino said. "You are Yugi."  
"Ino? Why are you here… YOU FOLLOWED MY SASUKE-KUN DIDN'T YOU?!" Yugi roared.  
"Are you…" Naruto began.  
"SHUT UP!" Cried Yugi's female fanbase. "WE WON'T ALLOW THAT!"  
"But he obviously acting lovey dovey towards Sas-" Naruto started. Yugi's fans jumped on him and started beating the crap out of him.  
"I am not gay Naruto! You idiot!" Yugi yelled at him.  
"You remind me of someone." Sasuke said. "Doesn't he remind you of someone now?" Everyone looked at Yugi.  
"NAH!" They all said. "No one we care about."  
"JINX!" Naruto cried. "YOU ALL OWE ME RAMEN!"  
"CRAP!" They all shouted at once, aside from Naruto and Yugi.

"ALLLLIEEEENNNNSSS!!!!" Will shouted.  
"Hello. I am an alien." Spock said.  
"I KNEW IT!" Nicky said.  
"What a cool little midget!" Kakashi said, looking at Nicky.  
"I'm five you dork!" Nicky shouted.  
"SHIKAMARU!" Asuma cried. He began running towards Shikamaru.  
_LOOOOOOVVEEEEEE IS A MANY-_  
"WHAT THE CRAP!" Kakashi shouted. The music stopped and Asuma stopped running in slow motion towards Shikamaru.  
"Uhh…" Asuma said. "Gai taught me that."  
"I did not teach you that!" Gai said. "I will, however, use it to hug Lee!"  
"Sometimes I really wonder about you…" Kakashi said. "A twenty or thirty, how old are you?, man obsessed with hugging his twelve-year-old student.."  
"What are you suggesting?" Kakashi asked.  
"Nothing." Kakashi said.  
"So what about that book you were writing?" Stewie asked. Everyone looked at him.  
"NINJAFAZERS ON FULL BLAST!" Kakashi cried. He grabbed a phaser and shot Stewie, utterly destroying him.  
"Hey what the # man?" Peter asked. "You just freaking blew up my son man!"  
"Bye!" Kakashi said. He fired on Peter too.  
"OH NO!" Will cried. "That means no more Family Guy!… ahh well." Will began dancing to no music.  
"Will you people keep it do-" Shikamaru started. He sat up and looked around.  
"WELCOME BACK SHIKAMARU!" Asuma cried.  
"Crap." Shikamaru said.

"Now this is a good party, right Sasuke-kun?" Yugi asked.  
"Stay away from me." Sasuke said.  
"I can't let Ino get my Sasuke-kun!" Yugi said.  
"Here's the thing…" Sasuke said. He searched his mind for any excuse to get Yugi to stop acting this way. "We got married."  
"WHAT?!" Yugi cried. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"  
"We did?!" Ino cried happily. "SASUKE-KUN!"  
"Congrats! Now Sasuke can disappear forever!" Naruto said. "You do know the marriage won't last? He's leaving to go to Orochimaru after this fanfic ends." All the Naruto cast stared at him with a WTF face. Yugi was in the corner sobbing.  
"Aren't you a bit young to be married?" Rebecca asked.  
"We're twelve!" Naruto said. You could tell he thought that was defending them.  
"That's my point." Rebecca said.  
"Oh…" Naruto said.  
"I only said that to get Yugi of my case… he's acting all…" Sasuke shuddered. Naruto fell on the floor laughing.  
"You know… I wonder what Gai will say when Lee doesn't come back with us." Kiba said.  
"I wonder if that was your first line here." Naruto said. "Has Gaara even spoken? Where is Gaaaraa?" They all searched the house. When hey found him he was… eating a banana in his sleep.  
"Awwwww" They all said. Then a bright light surrounded them.  
"GOODBYE FULL HOUSE CHARACTERS!" They cried out.  
"THANK YOU FOR RESCUING US FROM THE DANNY!" The FH characters shouted back.  
"NO PROBLEM! IT GOT RID OF LEE FOR US!" The Naruto cast, except Yugi, shouted.  
"Wait, Lee is gone?" Yugi asked.  
"You were there idiot!" Sasuke said.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" Yugi said.

* * *

Well that's all I had written on this story. I'm sorry but I have no intention of finishing it. As for who wins? Geep Geep wins. 


End file.
